The present invention relates to a gaming system and to a method of gaming.
It is known to provide a gaming system which comprises a game controller arranged to randomly display several selected symbols from a predetermined set of symbols in a display area and to determine a game outcome such as a game win based on the displayed symbols. Such gaming systems may commonly be implemented as a stepper machine provided with electro-mechanical reels with each reel carrying several symbols of the set, or a video machine wherein selected symbols are displayed on virtual reels on a graphical display device. Winning outcomes occur when selected symbols are disposed along a defined win line and the symbols correspond to a winning combination.
With some such gaming machines, a scatter winning outcome occurs when a defined combination of symbols is displayed at any location in the display area. The prize associated with this type of winning outcome is often an amount based on the total amount wagered multiplied by a particular number which may depend on the number of scatter symbols displayed in the winning outcome or may be a fixed amount.
However, while such gaming systems provide users with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.